


Большие амбиции

by MultifandomFlakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomFlakes/pseuds/MultifandomFlakes
Summary: До того, как Турнир Трёх Волшебников начался, Юри думал, что учиться в Хогвартсе трудно. Но теперь он должен как-то закончить пятый год, справиться с ролью чемпиона от Хогвартса, и иметь дело с растущими чувствами к волшебнику, с которым должен конкурировать.Другими словами... Юри Кацуки - ужасный слизеринец, но он старается





	Большие амбиции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those of great ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560135) by [SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfRage/pseuds/SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife). 



> Также выкладывается на Фикбуке

Большой зал пуст.

На потолке, усыпанном звёздами, светит луна. Её света хватает, чтобы видеть хоть что-то, но всё же, в то время как столы факультетов залиты лунным светом, остальная часть комнаты продолжает оставаться в тени.

Юри Кацуки останавливается в дверном проёме, сжимая палочку и кусочек бумаги, и делает глубокий вдох.

Единственный источник освещения находится в дальнем конце комнаты. Это чаша, грубо обтёсанная и обветшалая, с горящими в ней синим огнём.

Юри подходит к ней медленным и прерывистым шагом. Его шаги и мягкое потрескивание пламени — единственные звуки здесь.

Он встаёт перед чашей. Неслыханные богатства и вечная слава, как говорила директриса, вот что ожидает того, кто выиграет. Руки Юри крепко сжимают клочок бумаги с написанным на нём именем.

Он протягивает руку и, хоть она дрожит, он без сомнений опускает бумажку в пламя. Огонь вспыхивает ещё сильнее, и Юри отпрыгивает, чуть не спотыкаясь о подол мантии.

Огонь продолжает гореть и, как ему кажется, сильнее, чем прежде.

Юри не оглядывается, когда выходит из Большого Зала.

Это глупо, думает он про себя, возвращаясь в подземелья.

Будто Кубок мог выбрать кого-то, вроде него.

~~~~

-Турнир Трёх Волшебников? — вздохнула Мари, когда увидела письмо из школы Юри. — Серьёзно? Это так несправедливо!

Мари и Юри сидели вместе на крыльце, якобы складывая салфетки, но на самом деле, просто наслаждаясь поздним летним солнцем и сплетничая, когда их семейная сова появилась в небе. Она несла более-менее знакомое, после пяти лет учёбы, письмо с именем Юри на конверте.

Или оно стало знакомым, когда Мари выхватила его, открыла и начала визжать.

-Хей, отдай обратно! — Юри отнял письмо из Хогвартса у своей сестры и просмотрел его. Конечно же, слова «Турнир Трёх Волшебников» были очень заметны на пергаменте.

-И это должно быть именно на следующий год, после того, как я выпустилась, — сокрушалась Мари. — Ух, Хогвартс будет полон горячих иностранных волшебников, а я даже не буду там, чтобы это оценить.

Юри соглашался, на самом деле не вслушиваясь. Он перечитал письмо, которое в этот год было длиннее, чем в предыдущие. Оно сообщало то, что Хогвартс будет выступать против студентов Дурмштранга и Бобатона в этом году в Турнире.

В письме также сообщается о том, что Юри может участвовать, хоть это и не обязательно.

-Я думал, они запретили Турнир… — рассеянно сказал Юри. Он знал, что они проводили последние ещё до того, как Темный Лорд пал. Он провёл пальцем по пергаменту, смотря на заметку о том, что квиддичный сезон будет отменён (Лео и Пхичит будут разбиты) и что Турнир не оправдает их, если они будут отлынивать от учёбы. Остальная часть письма была стандартной; лист со списком необходимых книг и напоминания не использовать магию до того, как они вернутся в школу.

-Ты попробуешь, братишка? — спросила Мари. Он посмотрел на неё. Она же смотрела на него, слегка склонив голову.

-Ты говоришь о Турнире?

-Нет, о гонках на гиппогрифах, — сказала она прямо. — Конечно я о нём!

-Ладно, — сказал Юри. — А ты бы хотела?

-Естественно, — легко сказала она. — Но я Гриффиндорка. Я тебя знаю, — она стукнула его по носу. — Ты не станешь делать чего-то опасного без видимой на то причины.

Он нахмурился и отпихнул её руку: — Я не знаю, буду ли я пробовать, или нет, — честно сказал он, складывая письмо. — Наверное, нет.

-Ммм, — прищурилась Мари. — Ладно, это твой выбор, — она встала и потянулась, готовясь подавать обед. — Но, к твоему сведению, я думаю, ты был бы великолепен.

Юри не знал, как ей ответить, поэтому просто сидел молча, всё ещё бережно складывая письмо, когда она зашла внутрь.

~~~~

В оставшиеся дни лета казалось, что Турнир был единственным, что волновало всех.

Юко и Нишигори, единственные ученики Хогвартса, живущие в Хасецу, показались в доме Юри через пару часов после того, как пришло письмо, пища от волнения. Они вместе пошли в круглосуточный магазин, пытаясь спастись от жары, купив бутылку воды и фруктовое мороженое.

-Мы оба попробуем, — идя за Юко с мороженым, сказал Нишигори. Они возвращались домой. Рядом с ними не было ни одного маггла, так что они могли говорить об этом без опаски.

-Это будет весело! — согласилась Юко с улыбкой.

Юри догадывался об этом. Они оба были гриффиндорцами, а этот Турнир был самой гриффиндорской вещью во всём мире. К тому же, они оба были уже на шестом курсе, и у них было больше опыта в магии, чем у него.

-А ты, Юри? — спросила Юко, подходя так близко, что Юри мог почувствовать запах её мороженого и увидеть зелёные крапинки в её карих глазах. Он отодвинулся, пытаясь не покраснеть.

-Не знаю, — признал он. — На… Наверное нет.

-Не думаю, приятель, — Нишигори хлопнул его по плечу, не собираясь причинить какой-то боли, но так получилось. — Ты можешь сидеть на трибуне и смотреть, как я выигрываю.

-Ух, я думаю, ты имел ввиду смотреть, как я выигрываю! — сказала Юко.

-Я думаю, ты будешь отличным чемпионом, Ю-чан, — автоматически сказал Юри. Юко научила его заклинанию Вингардиум Левиоса, когда он был ещё на первом курсе, и заслужила его доверие.

-Ха! Юри встал на мою сторону!

-Это потому что, ты ему нравишься!

-Нет!

-Да!

Юри, как всегда, проигнорировал их ссору и проверил телефон.

Все полукровные и магглорождённые одноклассники Юри решили написать ему сообщение о Турнире. Он поморщился. Всё станет ещё хуже, прежде чем, наконец, наладится.

~~~~

Когда Юри сел на Хогвартс Экспресс, чувствуя себя усталым и невыспавшимся, из-за того, что прибыл на станцию портключом из Японии, он раздражался ото всех разговоров, связанных с Турниром. Юко и Нишигори, которые воспользовались тем же портключом, что и он, сейчас как раз разговаривали об этом Турнире, забираясь в поезд.

-Я думаю, что потратила бы призовые деньги, создав свою магическую танцевальную труппу с лебедями и фениксами, — мечтательно вздохнула Юко. — Это было бы здорово.

-Ну, а я бы потратил выигрыш на собственный частный остров, — сказал Нишигори, — и там бы не было никого, кроме гриффиндорцев. Ну, ещё и Юри.

Юри помахал рукой. Он привык к факультетской дискриминации, но Юко и Нишигори так увлеклись подколками, что совершенно о нём забыли.

-Я пойду, попробую найти Пхичита, — сказал он. — Увидимся позже?

-Конечно! — Юко обняла его. — Если соскучишься на своём факультете, можешь прийти и остаться с нами, никаких проблем.

Юри глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахом её цветочных духов, пока она его не отпустила. — Эм, спасибо, Ю-чан.

-Увидимся, Юри, — Нишигори поднял руку.

-Удачи с Турниром, — сказал Юри. Он был рад, что Нишигори избавился от привычки называть его грубыми именами. Может, вырос?

-Ха, будто мне она нужна, — выпячил грудь он. — Тебе нужна удача, не мне.

Или нет.

Юри помахал ему ещё раз, прежде чем побрести по поезду в надежде найти Пхичита. Он поворачивался каждый раз, когда жёлтый цвет мелькал перед глазами, но ни один хаффлпаффец, которого он видел, не был тем, кого он ищет.

Он почти дошёл до конца поезда, когда услышал звук быстро приближающихся шагов. Он повернулся, и…

-Юри! — он успел заметить только тёмные волосы и ярко-жёлтый галстук, прежде чем Пхичит Чуланонт налетел на него с восторженными объятиями. Юри едва удержался на ногах, но всё равно улыбнулся.

-Привет, Пхичит, — сказал он, сжав Пхичита, прежде чем отпустить его и сделать шаг назад. Юри взглянул на него. Он стал выше, чем в конце прошлого года, настолько, что Юри приходилось слегка поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

-Погоди, — нахмурился Юри. — Ты теперь выше меня?

Пхичит сравнил рост Юри с его, проведя рукой над их головами. И, конечно же, он был выше Юри на два с половиной сантиметра. — Ох! — Он выглядел восхищённым. — Я выше! Я высокий! Ха!

-Всего на несколько сантиметров.

-Тише, маленький лучший друг, — цыкнул на него Пхичит, потрепав его по голове. — Я защищу тебя.

Юри сердито посмотрел на него и оттолкнул его руку. — Несколько сантиметров, Пхичит.

-Тише.

Юри пытался выглядеть сердитым, но не смог. Он ужасно соскучился по другу. Он тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Я скучал.

-Мхмм! — кивнул Пхичит. — Я тоже! Ты должен поехать со мной в Бангкок следующим летом… мои сёстры очень хотят тебя увидеть!

Юри видел сестёр Пхичита — четырёх девушек-магглов — по скайпу во время каникул. Три из них были выше и старше него, а четвёртая наоборот младше, того же роста. У них у всех, как у Пхичита, были темные волосы и широкие улыбки.

-Эм, возможно.

Пхичит рассмеялся, взял Юри за руку и потащил его по коридору. — Я уже занял купе, — он кивнул на дверь в нескольких шагах от них. — Лео и Хуанхонг уже внутри.

Юри сделал глубокий вдох. Обычно он хорошо ладил с друзьями Пхичита, но сейчас чувствовал уже знакомое волнение от мысли о том, что увидит их. Но он и так был слегка встревожен всю последнюю неделю, так что, если подумать, это ничего не меняло.

Юри уже привык к этому чувству. Такое происходит каждый год, тревога растёт и растёт, словно лихорадка. Он никогда не был в восторге от пребывания в Хогвартс. Он любил эту школу, но там было слишком много вещей, которые он не мог распланировать, слишком много людей, которых он не знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы ему было комфортно рядом с ними. Хогвартс интересное, волнующее, и непредсказуемое место, и иногда, Юри просто не мог с этим справиться.

Его матери приходится практически вытаскивать его из постели утром, чтобы он успел на портключ.

-Готов? — спросил Пхичит, положив одну руку на ручку двери.

-Я… — Юри сглотнул, затем кивнул. — Готов.

Дверь медленно открылась, и Юри увидел, что Чи и Лео уже сидят внутри. Они сидели рядом, делили коробку Ice Mice и разговаривали о чём-то, возможно, об уроках или о квиддиче, но прекратили разговор и подняли взгляды, когда Юри и Пхичит ступили внутрь.

-Юри! — помахал Лео. — Здравствуй!

-Класс, Пхичит нашёл тебя! — сказал Хуанхонг радостно

-Привет Лео, привет Хуанхонг, — улыбнулся Юри немного неловко, махнув им и затащив чемодан в купе. С помощью Пхичита ему удалось уложить его на полку.

-И, — спросил Лео, когда Юри наконец сел, — как прошло твоё лето?

-Ну, хорошо, — сказал Юри. — Спокойно.

-Завидую, — Хуанхонг вздохнул. — Мои тётя и дядя приехали к нам, взяв с собой своих надоедливых детей. Мне пришлось делить с ними комнату, — он сказал это так, словно это была величайшая несправедливость.

-Я никогда не жил в комнате один, — сказал Лео, пожав плечами. — Это не так плохо.

-С братом? — спросил Пхичит, и Лео кивнул.

-Я не знал, что у тебя есть брат, — сказал Юри. — Он учится в Хогвартсе?

-Не, — ответил Лео. — Он выбрал Ильвермони. Нас приглашали в обе школы.

-Ясно, — Юри и его сестру приглашали в Махотокоро, японскую школу волшебства. В конце концов, они решили поступить в школу, в которой когда-то училась их мать, вместо того, чтобы остаться в Японии.

-Жаль, должно быть, что это не одна из школ Турнира? — сказал Пхичит, зачерпывая Ice Mice из коробки Хуанхонга.

-Ага, — сказал Лео. — Но я хочу увидеть студентов из Дурмштранга. Говорят, их навыки трансфигурации невероятны.

Хуанхонг предложил Юри коробочку Ice Mice. Юри отказался.

-Ладно, — Хуанхонг закрыл коробку. — Всё, что я знаю, это то, что Дурмштранг имеет плохую репутацию. Знаете, тёмные заклинания, проклятия и всё такое.

Пхичит фыркнул: — Все говорят то же самое о Слизерине, но посмотри на Юри, — он показал на него, говоря так, словно Юри подтверждал его точку зрения.

Юри был готов признать, что это так.

Хуанхонг не выглядел убеждённым, но не стал дальше развивать эту тему. — В любом случае, — сказал он, — это всё равно будет захватывающе.

-Конечно, но я всё ещё разочарован тем, что Квиддич был отменён, — вздохнул Лео. — Гриффиндор бы точно победил в этом году.

-О, да ладно? — поддразнивал Пхичит. — Ты думаешь, что сможешь победить у Хаффлпаффцев? Я имею ввиду, у Хаффлпаффа есть я.

Лео толкнул его, и Пхичит пихнул его в ответ и, очевидно, дальше станет только хуже.

Хуанхонг закатил глаза и повернулся к Юри. — Давай дадим им остыть, а?

Юри неловко улыбнулся. — Ну, давай, — он никогда не проводил время с Хуанхонгом или Лео без Пхичита. Он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, разговаривая с ними, опасаясь сказать что-то не то, или выглядеть странно. Не то чтобы они были друзьями. Они просто терпели его, потому что он друг Пхичита, а он им нравится.

-Ты уже достаточно взрослый, для вступления в Турнир, верно? — спросил Хуанхонг, всё ещё глядя на Юри.

-Эм, да, но я не… — сглотнул Юри. — Я имею ввиду, я до сих пор не уверен, стану ли я.

Хуанхонг кивнул. — Мне нужно было бы время, чтобы подумать, если бы я был достаточно взрослым, — сказал он. Он Хаффлпаффец, как и Пхичит. Юри уверен, что большинство из них будут более осторожны, чем Гриффиндорцы вроде Лео, Юко и Нишигори.

-Ну, я хочу! — сообщил Лео, наконец прекратив их с Пхичитом потасовку.

-Естественно, — вздохнул Хуанхонг.

-Я тоже! — сказал Пхичит, подталкивая Юри и игнорируя Хуанхонга.

-Я всё ещё не решил, — сказал Юри, теребя галстук.

-Разумно, — сказал Лео с улыбкой. — Ты должен быть умным, да?

Юри ослабил его серебряно-зелёный галстук. — Наверно, — он не был уверен, смеётся ли Лео над ним, или нет. Юри не был хорош ни в каких предметах в Хогвартсе, кроме Чар, а они никого не заботили.

Хотя Лео улыбнулся. Он всегда был приятным человеком. Юри вернул улыбку, стараясь успокоиться. Это не сработало, но всегда было так, поэтому он не был разочарован.

Оставшаяся часть пути прошла быстро, они разговаривали о Турнире, пока за окном не начало темнеть, а небо окрасили лучи заходящего солнца. Поезд остановился в Хогсмиде, небо окончательно потемнело, засияли звёзды.

Когда они сошли, всё было как обычно: невидимые лошади, ужасная приветственная песня, распределяющая шляпа и маленькие первогодки, выбранные на факультеты. Юри улыбался одноклассникам, которые здоровались с ним, и отвечал на вопросы о каникулах. Он не был так близок с ними, как с Пхичитом, но после того, как они пять лет прожил вместе, они должны быть хотя бы знакомы.

Юри ужинал и лениво думал о том, в какой момент студенты Дурмштранга и Бобатона появятся, когда один из его одноклассников положил руку ему на плечо. Юри удивлённо подпрыгнул, почти пролив свой тыквенный сок.

-К-Крис! — он сел прямо, в то время, как Кристоф Джакометти продолжал прислоняться к нему, как большой, надоедливый кот.

-Юри, — улыбнулся Крис. — Я скучал по тебе летом. Ты мне даже не писал! Моё сердце было разбито.

-По мне, так ты не выглядишь расстроенным.

Крис сказал что-то драматичное на французском, и часть сидящих за столом обернулась на них. Они были не в восторге, но совершенно не удивлены. Они были хорошо знакомы с этой стороной Криса. -Ты неисправимый шалун, Юри Кацуки, — он вздохнул, положив руку на грудь. — Когда-нибудь я заполучу тебя.

-Эм, — Юри не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто сделал глоток сока. Он будет волноваться больше, если Крис перестанет флиртовать со всеми практически всегда. Он решил сменить тему. — Как тебе Швейцария, Крис?

-О, замечательно, для тех двух недель, что я провёл там, — сказал Крис, наложив себе жареной курицы. — В конце концов, у моей семьи есть обязательства. Ты из Японии, верно? — Юри молча кивнул. — Мы ненадолго остановились в магазине Ёкай в Токио. Мои родители говорили с инвестором, или что-то вроде, — он пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.

-Я… Ясно, — сказал Юри. Он иногда забывал, что семья Криса была из богатейших и влиятельных чистокровных в Европе. Большинство из их факультета были чистокровными, но Крис был из тех, чья семья была известна в магическом мире.

-Как прошло твоё лето, Юри?

-Отлично. Спокойно, — сказал Юри, и хотел добавить что-то ещё, но громкий голос, исходящий от преподавательского стола, оборвал его.

-Прошу внимания! — директриса Минако встала со своего места, усиливая голос заклинанием. Зал наполнился тишиной, все посмотрели на преподавательский стол. Некоторые всё ещё болтали, но при такой большой группе детей полную тишину установить не удавалось.

Крис повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на директрису, возможно, чтобы оправдать статус старосты перед первогодками. Облегчению Юри не было предела. Ему нравился Крис, но он был таким… Обидчивым. Всё время.

-С возвращением и добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! — сказала директриса Минако. Она была в её обычной чёрной мантии, выглядят всё также молодо, как и всегда. — Я рада видеть каждого из вас, — последовали слабые аплодисменты, прежде, чем она продолжила. — Я уверена, вы уже слышали о том, что Турнир Трёх Волшебников в этом году состоится в Хогвартсе.

Некоторые начали разговаривать, что было отчётливо слышно.

-Она сказала…

-Да, ты разве не видела письмо?

-Я думала, когда иностранные студенты приедут сюда…

-Дурмштранг…

-Бобатон…

-Тихо! — голос директрисы Минако, как Юри был уверен, усиленный Сонорусом, разнёсся по залу. Разговоры смолкли. — Прежде чем мы начнём праздник, я думаю, мы должны поприветствовать наших гостей! — она показала на дверь. — Давайте пригласим учеников из школы Дурмштранг!

Дверь Большого Зала хлопнула, и группа людей промаршиловала в зал. Ученики Дурмштранг были одеты в темно-красную униформу, с квадратными, почти армейскими надплечниками и в длинной, волочащейся по полу накидке. В группе было около двадцати четырёх студентов, все высокие и выглядящие старше, чем Юри, кроме худого, светловолосого парня впереди, который выглядел так, словно форма ему велика.

Юри с любопытством смотрел на него, на то, как он морщится, и как у него горят глаза, когда он осматривает зал, но затем, его внимание привлекло нечто другое. Парень, идущий позади и разговаривающий с директором Дурмштранга. Парень был самым прекрасным человеком, что Юри когда-либо видел. Он был высоким, с серебряным цветом волос, а цвет глаз напоминал Юри океан в Хасецу.

-Ох, — очень, очень тихо выдохнул Юри.

-О, это Виктор! — сказал Крис, всё ещё смотря на того.

-Ты его знаешь? — Юри настолько отвлёкся на парня, что забыл о нервах от разговора с Крисом.

-Мхм, — прогудел Крис. — Виктор Никифоров, русский любимец. У наших родителей были какие-то дела друг с другом раньше, — Юри понял, что это значит, что Виктор, как и Крис, был из старой чистокровной семьи. — Подожди, — он помахал и крикнул: — Виктор! — когда группа прошла мимо.

Виктор обернулся на звук своего имени, встретился взглядом с Крисом. Тот подмигнул.

Лицо Юри так горело, что он подумал, что может даже упасть в обморок.

Он не знал ничего об этом парне, о Викторе Никифорове, что бы заставило его так смотреть на того. Но, всё же, он с трудом заставил себя посмотреть на студентов Бобатона, пока они шли, хоть их появление и сопровождалось внушительным взрывом магических фейерверков

-Юри, — голос Криса был мягким и довольным.

-Ммм? — Юри всё ещё смотрел на то, как Виктор и остальные ученики Дурмштранга стоят и ждут, когда студенты Бобатона присоединятся. Он был самым высоким из них, даже выше, чем директор.

-Ты пялишься, — пробормотал Крис.

Юри моргнул и тут же опустил взгляд в тарелку. — Я… Я… — заикался он, пытаясь найти себе достойное оправдание. Мерлин, что он делал? Он не может просто так пялиться на людей! Это странно! Это так, так странно, он чудик, и…

-Всё нормально, — сказал Крис, всё ещё очень тихо, довольным голосом и хлопнул Юри по плечу. — Виктор выглядит впечатляюще, правда?

-Я не… — начал Юри, но директриса начала говорить, прерывав его до того, как он успел слишком смутиться.

-Ещё раз, добро пожаловать, друзья! Я хочу выделить минуту на благодарности директору Якову Фельцману и директрисе Лилие Барановской за то, что они сопровождали учеников в дороге, — она остановилась, и все зааплодировали. Грубоватый на вид директор Дурмштранга поднял подбородок, а директриса Бобатона кивнула в знак благодарности.

-Я надеюсь, что вы будете вежливыми и учтивыми с нашими гостями, пока они здесь! — директриса продолжила. — Если у них будут вопросы, постарайтесь ответить так хорошо, как можете. В Хогвартсе мы гордимся тем, что принимаем разных студентов со всего мира. Помните это!

Студенты Дурмштранга и Бобатона перешёптывались между собой, обсуждая это. Юри знал, из Истории Магии и из тех вещей, которые говорили Мари и его мать, что политика приветствия студентов из других стран не распространена в большинстве других школ. Даже Хогвартс где-то около тридцати лет назад был школой только для британцев.

-Теперь, — Минако начала, и все замолчали, — мы должны начать подготовку. Давай, Челестино.

Профессор Челестино, декан Хаффлпаффа и учитель Чар, пролевитировал богато украшенную, инкрустированную драгоценными камнями шкатулку и постамент. Каждый видел то, как в дальнем углу зала поставили сначала постамент, а потом на него — шкатулку. Стояла полная тишина, пока Челестино что-то беззвучно наколдовывал, отчего шкатулка задрожала, а после преобразилась.

Под драгоценными камнями оказалась грубо обтёсанная деревянная чаша. Она была невзрачной и совершенно непримечательной, если бы не горящий в ней синий огонь. Челестино отошёл, и волна вздохов и восклицаний пронеслась по залу, когда все на неё посмотрели.

-Это Кубок Огня, — сказала директриса. — И он будет выбирать чемпионов. Одного от Дурмштранга, — зааплодировали студенты в красных мантиях, — одного из Бобатона, — теперь уже аплодировали студенты в голубом, — и одного из Хогвартса, — студенты в чёрных мантиях тоже выразили своё одобрение.

Минако подняла руку. — Успокойтесь, — когда все затихли, она продолжила: — процедура вступления проста. Просто напишите имя на куске бумаги или пергамента и бросьте его в кубок. Так же будет исключение по возрасту. Только ученики с пятнадцати лет могут учавствовать, без исключений.

-Что? — закричал кто-то, и Юри, вместе с большинством студентов, повернулся, видя худого мальчика из Дурмштранга с руками, сжатыми в кулаки. Он явно был зол. Все начали смеяться, но мальчик не выглядел смущённым. Он продолжил смотреть, очевидно, разозлённый.

-Что ж, дальше, — продолжила Минако, видимо, решив игнорировать этот всплеск эмоций, — Будет установлена граница для определения…

-Яков, ты сказал, что я смогу поучавствовать! — крикнул мальчик на директора.

-Юрий, тише! — прогремел Яков.

-Ох, у Юрия проблемы — пропел Виктор Никифоров, усмехаясь.

Мальчик, названный Юрием, огрызнулся: — Заткнись, Виктор! Ты не будешь чемпионом! Я буду!

-Вы, оба! — лицо Якова было слишком красным, почти как форма его студентов. — Молчать!

Юрий и Виктор замолчали.

Смешки в зале продолжались какое-то время.

-Это всё? — спросила Минако холодно.

-Да, — громко сказал Яков, взглядом давая ученикам понять, что лучше бы это было всё. Юрий нахмурился. Виктор отдал честь.

Юри закусил губу, чтобы сдержать смех.

-Хорошо, — сказала Минако, — прежде чем мы закончим и разойдёмся, я бы хотела предупредить, что участие в Турнире не будет лёгким. Если ты выбран как чемпион из своей школы, ты встретишься с опасностью и смертельными испытаниями. Но, — на  
этом месте она улыбнулась. Победителя Турнира ожидают неслыханые богатства, вечная слава и уважение всего магического мира.

Юри почувствовал дрожь. Его руки сжались в кулаки под столом.

-Ну что, — директриса улыбнулась, — думаю, я дала вам достаточную пищу для размышлений. Наслаждайтесь едой!

Остаток праздника был словно в тумане. Юри обычно нравилась еда, приготовленная домашними эльфами (не так, как мамина, конечно), но он был слишком рассеян, чтобы насладиться ею. Он рано пошёл в подземелья, устав после долгого дня. Он старался вообще не смотреть на Виктора Никифорова или на танцующие языки пламени в чаше.

Этой ночью ему снился лёд

~~~~

Вопреки ожиданиям, приезд учеников Бобатона и Дурмштранга не поменял ничего в их повседневной жизни. Юри продолжал ходить на уроки, хорошо работать на Чарах и заваливать Трансфигурацию, как и всегда. Он продолжал тусоваться с Пхичитом и делать домашнее задание. Дни шли.

Пхичит, всё ещё сетующий на отменённый квиддич, пробовал клуб за клубом в попытке найти что-то, чтобы занять своё свободное время. Он уже попробовал магическую фотосъёмку (которая, по-видимому, была не так хороша, как инстаграм), плюй-камни (скучно), магические шахматы (ещё более скучно) и клуб домашних заданий (самое скучное занятие). Юри бы смирился с постоянно меняющимся интересами Пхичита, если бы он делал это один, но Пхичит затаскивал Юри в каждый клуб, в который вступал.

-Юри!

Юри поднял взгляд от своего завтрака и увидел, что Пхичит бежит к нему. Он попытался спрятаться за большой кучкой вафель.

-Юри, я тебя вижу!

Проклятье.

-Что, Пхичит? — спросил он, взяв вафлю. Стол ломился едой из разных стран — спасибо разнообразному студенческому составу. Он мог увидеть большую миску мисо супа, рядом с графином с кофе и као том. Хотя, сладкие завтраки нравились ему всё больше.

Пхичит плюхнулся напротив него, игнорируя взгляды, которые бросали на него другие Слизеринцы и взял као том. — Сегодня вечером у нас есть планы, — сообщил он Юри.

Юри осторожно посмотрел на Пхичита: — Планы?

-Планы! — согласился Пхичит весело. — О, эти вафли выглядят отлично. Могу я взять кусочек? — Юри пожал плечами и Пхичит подцепил вилкой кусочек вафли. — Ммм, так вкусно! Американцы сделали всё правильно. Напомни мне поблагодарить Лео потом.

-Я не думаю, что Лео изобрел вафли, Пхичит, — сказал Юри.

Пхичит взял другой кусочек вафли Юри.

-Возьми себе сам! — Юри пододвинул вафлю к себе. Пхичит был угрозой.

-Ну ладно, — вздохнул Пхичит. — Так, о чём я говорил?

-О планах? — спросил Юри настороженно.

-Да! О планах! — улыбнулся Пхичит. — Они снова создают дуэльный клуб!

Юри видел, к чему всё шло, и, не сказать, что его это радовало. — Нет, Пхичит

-Я даже ещё ничего не спросил!

-Всё ещё нет, — решительно сказал Юри. — Я не хочу вступать в дуэльный клуб.

-Ну же, Юри! — Пхичит схватил его за плечо и слегка потряс. — Это будет весело!

-Я не думаю, что дуэльный клуб — весёлое место, Пхичит, — вздохнул Юри, но принял это во внимание. Дуэли хотя бы интересны. Он знал, что в них многое уделено работе с заклинаниями, а Юри всегда любил это.

-Юри…

-Я не знаю…

Пхичит хорошо понимал, когда Юри чувствовал себя неуютно, а когда начинал упрямиться, и сейчас было именно упрямство. — Просто попробуй, — сказал он. — И я перестану просить, обещаю.

-Я подумаю, — наконец сказал Юри.

-Ура! — Пхичит обнял его. — Это будет так весело! Я уговорю Хуанхонга и Лео тоже вступить. Я спрошу у них позже, и…

-Чуланонт! — крикнул Челестино из-за преподавательского стола. — Ты сменил факультет?

-Нет, Профессор! — крикнул Пхичит в ответ. Он послал Юри смущённую улыбку. — Увидимся сегодня вечером.

-Хорошо, — сказал Юри. — Теперь иди! Ты потеряешь баллы!

Пхичит закатил глаза, но вернулся за стол своего факультета, больше не крадя еду Юри. И… это было хорошо.

Юри закончил завтрак в тишине, найдя оставленную кем-то газету Ежедневного Пророка и рассеянно просмотрел его, пока ел. Немного позже он изучил своё расписание (сдвоенный урок Защиты от Тёмных Искусств с Гриффиндорцами, а после обеда Трансфигурация с Рейвенкло). Сегодня были самые нелюбимые предметы, так что он с нетерпением ждал начала собрания дуэльного клуба просто потому, что это означало, что уроки закончатся.

~~~~

Этим вечером Юри шёл из подземелья один. Он знал, что пара его одноклассников тоже вступили в клуб, но он не знал ни одного из них достаточно хорошо, чтобы последовать за ними, когда они шли в Большой Зал. Туда идёт много людей. Должно быть, будет большая толпа.

Он мог понять. Ученики просили о восстановлении клуба довольно долго. Он был закрыт на третий год учёбы Юри, когда какому-то Гриффиндорцу удалось поджечь Большой Зал.

Юри не любил факультетские стереотипы, но мог признать, что-то, что Гриффиндорец что-то поджёг, звучит правдоподобно. Так же пугающе.

Он как раз мысленно повторял огнестойкие заклинания, когда услышал, как кто-то крикнул «Юри!» Он оглянулся, и увидел Пхичита, стоящего на входе в Большой Зал с Лео и Хуанхонгом.

-Привет! — поздоровался Лео.

-О, привет, — сказал Юри с лёгкой улыбкой. — Рад тебя видеть.

-Да. Когда закончилась Защита, пять часов назад? — ухмыльнулся он. — Сегодня так скучно! Жду не дождусь, когда мы наконец закончим с теорией. Я хочу попробовать какие-нибудь заклинания.

Юри лишь засмеялся и наклонил голову. Ему, если честно, больше нравилась теория. Так меньше шансов получить случайные травмы.

Он зашёл в Большой Зал с другими студентами. Толпа была больше, чем мог себе представить Юри. Он случайно задевал людей, которых даже не знал. Он неловко извинялся перед ними, когда те поворачивались.

Юри был удивлён, увидев голубые и темно-бордовые всполохи среди учеников Хогвартса, одетых в обычные мантии

Учительница трансфигурации и декан Гриффиндора, Профессор Арч — наблюдающий дуэльного клуба. Она — высокая женщина с выбритой наполовину головой, и у неё столько пирсинга в ушах, что они кажутся металлическими. Юри впечатлён и очень боится её.

-Давайте начнём! — сказала она. — Я вижу много новых лиц сегодня, это хорошо! Особенно из моего факультета, — она сделала паузу, и Гриффиндорцы ей поаплодировали. Она улыбнулась. — И кто-то из Дурмштранга и Бобатона, неплохо, неплохо, — она сложила руки на груди. — Хорошо. Мы начнём учиться особенностям дуэлей в следующие встречи, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы поняли. Я собираюсь дать всем вам шанс попробовать себя.

-Это безопасно, Профессор? — тонким голосом сказал первокурсник из Хаффлпаффа.

Профессор Арч засмеялась. — Не делайте чего-нибудь непростительного и не поджигайте ничего, и тогда всё пройдёт хорошо, — она положила руки на бёдра. — Хорошо! Давайте для начала… разделимся на пары! Если получится, держитесь учеников своего возраста. Я не хочу увидеть семикурсника, тренирующимся с первокурсником, понятно?

Толпа зашевелилась, все искали своих друзей и однокурсников. От слов «разделитесь на пары» у Юри всегда начиналась лёгкая паника. Он был тем человеком, который ждал до конца, пока все уже были в парах, и он работал один, или с Профессором. Он готов был уже уйти в коридор прежде чем кто-то заметит заметит, но Пхичит схватил его за руку.

-Юри! — сказал он. — Куда ты? Мне нужно, чтобы ты был моим партнёром!

-О-ох, — Юри покраснел. — Действительно. С… Спасибо, Пхичит.

-Пошли!

Они прошли мимо Лео и Хуанхонга, которые уже попробовали насылать простенькие заклинания и поклонились друг другу, прежде чем отойти друг от друга примерно на три фута.

-Давай полегче, хорошо? — сказал Пхичит с улыбкой.

Юри покрутил палочку и ухмыльнулся: — Если хочешь.

-О, Юри сегодня такой самовлюблённый! — сказал Лео, пока уворачивался от заклинаний Ватных ног, которые кидал в него Хуанхонг.

Юри не знал почему, но он не нервничал. Он всегда чувствовал себя более по-домашнему, защищённо, более похожим на себя, когда палочка была в руках.

-Готов? — спросил он Пхичита.

-А ты? — усмехнулся Пхичит, поднимая палочку.

Они начали с простых разоружающих заклинаний, с которыми быстро справлялись. Пхичит послал в него щекочущее заклинание, Юри поставил щитовые чары. Он сжал палочку (двадцать пять сантиметров, чёрное ореховое дерево с сердцевиной из перьев тэнгу*) и позволил магии наполнить его.

Ладно, хорошо, это просто.

Просто думать о чарах. Чары — это легко. Он может колдовать

-Спонгифай! — произнёс он, указывая палочкой на пол под ногами Пхичита.

-Протего! — Пхичит попытался закрыться, но заклинание Юри было направлено именно на землю, а щитовое заклинание Пхичита прикрывало только его. Заклятье попало в цель и Пхичит покачнулся, упав на плитку, которая превратилась под ним в некую субстанцию.

-Инкарцеро! — Юри взмахнул палочкой, и появились толстые верёвки, связавшие Пхичита по рукам и ногам.

Вот так.

-Вау, Юри, — Лео и Хуанхонг остановились и посмотрели на него. Некоторые из студентов, стоящих рядом, сделали то же самое, смотря на Пхичита, лежащего связанным, и невредимого Юри.

-О, извините! — пробормотал Юри, поняв, что он оставил Пхичита лежать на земле. Он торопливо поднял палочку, — Диффиндо! — верёвки спали.

Пхичит сел на всё ещё мягком полу и потёр запястья, — Думаю, на этот раз ты выиграл, хэх?

-Это было просто классно, Кацуки, — четверокурсник из Рейвенкло, которого Юри не знал, хлопнул его по плечу. — У тебя настоящий талант.

-Ага, — согласился Лео. — Ты хорош, Юри

-Ауч, моя гордость, — сказал Пхичит, но при этом улыбаясь. — Ты можешь всё поправить? Я не могу вспомнить контрзаклинание.

-Конечно, — Юри пробормотал заклинание, после помогая Пхичиту встать. — Мне правда жаль, — сказал он. — Я не хотел ничего этого делать, я думаю, я пытался сделать всё, что могу, я слегка увлекся, и…

-Другие тоже делают всё, что могут, — оборвал его Пхичит, хлопая его по плечу. — Ты был хорош, Юри, серьёзно.

-Спасибо, — пробормотал Юри, осматривая зал, в надежде понаблюдать за чужими дуэлями. Девушка далеко от него двинулась, и неожиданно Юри увидел Виктора Никифорова.

Он дрался на дуэли с другой студенткой Дурмштранга, девушкой с озорной улыбкой и яркими красными волосами, что хлестала палочкой в воздухе, словно мечом. Виктор же делал это легко. Как Юри мог судить, его стиль боя был очень ярким и эффектным.

Юри с трепетом наблюдал, как Виктор использует невербальные щитовые заклинания, и как последняя атака девушки отскакивает от них.

-Юри! — голос Пхичита заставляет его подпрыгнуть.

-Ум! — Юри знал, что покраснел. — Извини! Я просто…

Пхичит ухмыльнулся, — студенты Дурмштранга впечатляющи, правда? — Пхичит подтолкнул его локтем. — Думаешь, сможешь победить одного из них?

-Я… — Юри посмотрел туда, где в последний видел Виктора, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда увидел, что Виктор смотрит на него. На секунду, которая казалось, растянулась на долгое время, он встретился взглядом с Виктором, и…

-Юри!

Всё исчезло.

Юри моргнул и посмотрел на Пхичита. — Что? — его словно окатили холодной водой.

-Готов попробовать ещё?

Юри тряхнул головой, пытаясь забыть тяжесть взгляда Виктора, и поднял палочку.

-Давай.

~~~~

Той же ночью Юри крался по замку, после того как все заснули. Шёл он в Большой Зал, чтобы бросить записку с его именем в Кубок.

Когда он вернулся в общую спальню и переоделся в пижаму, он был слишком взволнован, чтобы уснуть. Он смотрел на балдахин его кровати, проигрывая в голове то, что только что сделал, снова и снова, пока не рассвело.

-Ой, Кацуки, — один из его соседей по комнате посмотрел на него с любопытством. — Ты в порядке?

Юри тускло улыбнулся, делая мысленную пометку скрыть мешки под глазами заклинанием, — Конечно.

~~~

Юри пришёл на Чары неделей позже и увидел девушку в одежде Бобатона в классе, с любопытством оглядывающуюся вокруг. Он знал, что студенты из других школ посещали уроки с седьмым курсом, поэтому он не понимал, почему она пришла на урок к пятому курсу.

-Сегодня мы продолжаем практиковать Замораживающие чары! — сказал Челестино, когда все уже сели на свои места. Юри знал, что не только он в недоумении от девушки из Бобатона, — Мисс Криспино из Бобатона будет присутствовать на паре наших следующих уроков. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь отвечать на её вопросы, если они у неё будут.

Она улыбнулась и помахала. — Здравствуйте! Жду с нетерпением учёбы с вами!

-Встань в пару к Юри, — Челестино указал на него. — Он один из моих лучших студентов

-Но… — на Чарах, Юри обычно пользуется оправданием «у нас нечётное количество студентов, так что я буду работать один», потому что он не знает никого из Рейвенкло, факультета, вместе с которым проводились занятия.

Часть класса пересели, становясь в пары, когда девушка из Бобатонв подошла к Юри и села на пустое место рядом с ним.

-Привет, я Сара, — сказала она с улыбкой. — Сара Криспино.

-Рад познакомиться, — сказал Юри, ерзая на стуле. Сара Криспино, с её длинными тёмными волосами, и фиолетовыми глазами, была ужасно привлекательна. — Я Юри Кацуки.

-Рада познакомиться тоже, Юри, — сказала она. — Я надеюсь, ты не против поработать со мной. Я хороша почти во всём, но ужасно разбираюсь в чарах… Челестино решил, что я проведу пару недель в младших классах.

-Я уверен, ты не настолько ужасна, — сказал Юри.

-О, скоро увидишь, — зловеще сказала Сара. — Ну, замораживающие чары, так?

-Ага, — сказал Юри. — Глациус. Мы должны заморозить воду в миске, — тут действительно стояла миска, размером где-то около двадцати пяти сантиметров, стоящая прямо перед ними. — Эм, хочешь первая?

-О, нет, — она помотала головой. — Ты первый. Профессор Челестино сказал, что мне нужно подучиться.

-Хо… хорошо, — Юри почувствовал, что краснеет. — Л… Ладно, давай я, — он попытался игнорировать её взгляд, направляя палочку на миску. — Глациус! — он использовал простое заклинание, замораживая только поверхность. Глациус Триа заморозил бы всю воду, но ему это не было нужно. Он не хотел выглядеть показушником.

-Это впечатляюще, Юри! — с восторгом произнесла она.

-Ничего особенного… — пробормотал он, но всё равно покраснел.

-Теперь попытаюсь я, — она взмахнула палочкой и сказала: — Глациус!

Сначала ничего не происходило. Потом вода начала кипеть.

-Эм… — Юри просто смотрел. Он мог чувствовать, как температура воды начинает подниматься, — Может… попробуешь ещё раз?

В этот раз миска взорвалась, и вода полетела на учеников.

Юри хотел было уже наложить протего, но Челестино, уже с опытом предотвращения несчастных случаев в классе, успел первым. — Протего! — воскликнул он, и тут же появился невидимый щит. Вода отскочила от него и стекла в угол комнаты.

-Осторожнее, — упрекнул Челестино.

Сара фыркнула. — Я не знаю, что я делаю неправильно! — она бросила палочку на стол и запустила руки в волосы, явно разочарованная.

-Хм… — Юри не хотел критиковать, но он точно знал, на чём она застряла. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что знал. Это обычно случалось с теми, кто хорош в трансфигурации. Они пытались применять этот метод ко всему. У Лео была та же проблема на третьем году обучения.

-Что, Юри? — Сара повернулась к нему. — Что я делаю неправильно?

-Ты пытаешься изменить воду, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. — Трансфигурировать её. Когда колдуем, мы не пытаемся изменить предмет, мы добавляем ему свойств. Например, Глациус добавляет холода воде, пока та не замёрзнет. Она не превращает её в лёд.

-Хах, — моргнула Сара. — Я… Не думала об этом в таком ключе, — она посмотрела на Юри. — Вау, я думаю, они не шутили, когда говорили, что Слизеринцы способные! Ты действительно хорош. Теперь я смущена.

-Нет, нет, нет! — он махнул рукой. — Нет, у меня хорошо получаются только Чары. Я плох в Трансфигурации.

-О, — она улыбнулась. — Теперь я чувствую себя немного лучше.

Юри тоже улыбнулся и поставил миску перед ней, — Хочешь попробовать ещё?

Она подняла палочку со стола — Конечно!

К концу урока Сара смогла заморозить почти всю поверхность воды, и, глядя на её упорство, Юри решил показать ей Глациус Триа и заморозил всю воду.

-Юри! — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Это было прекрасно!

Он покраснел, но улыбнулся. Ему нравилась Сара Криспино. Она была милой, без всей этой властности, и она действительно много трудилась, когда дело доходило до магии. Они вместе вышли из класса, когда Челестино всех отпустил. Она сказала: — Если тебе понадобится помощь в Трансфигурации, найди меня! Я буду рада отплатить тебе за помощь.

-Спасибо, — Юри застало врасплох это предложение, но он все равно улыбнулся. — Да… Может, подойду.

-Конечно! — сказала она. — Я буду тут весь год, и я сомневаюсь, что меня выберут чемпионом, так что у меня будет свободное время, и…

-Сара! — громкий голос заставил Юри подпрыгнуть. Сара обернулась, нахмурившись.

К ним подошёл парень, слегка повыше Юри и, возможно, слегка постарше. Он хмурился. У него были такие же фиолетовые глаза, как и у Сары. — О, здравствуй, Микки, — сказала Сара, невесёлым голосом. Он звучал устало.

-Где ты была? — требовательно спросил он. — Я не мог тебя найти, а теперь вижу тебя в компании парня из Хогвартса…

-Это Юри, Микки, — сказала Сара. — Он помогал мне с Чарами. Юри, это мой брат Микки.

-Рад… — начал Юри, но Микки его оборвал.

-Ты отлично справляешься с Чарами, Сара, — резко сказал он. — И даже если тебе нужна помощь, ты должна обращаться к своему брату, не к незнакомому парню!

-Он не незнакомый, он милый, и… — начала Сара, но Микки прервал её.

-Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, — он негодующе посмотрел на Юрищщ и пошел, наверняка ожидая, что Сара последует за ним. — Мы уходим!

-Извини, Юри, — вздохнула она. — Увидимся позже?

-Конечно, — сказал Юри, и она улыбнулась ему, после повернувшись, и последовав за братом.

~~~~

Хэллоуин подкрался неожиданно. Казалось, только вчера был сентябрь, но вот уже наступил конец октября. Он сказал об этом Пхичиту, пытаясь забыть о празднике и предстоящем выборе чемпиона, что произойдёт после. Он знал, кубок не выберет его, знал, но…

-Всегда так, — рассеянно сказал Пхичит. — Первые пару месяцев проходят именно так, — он щёлкнул пальцами.

Юри что-то согласно прогудел, закутавшись в пальто. Здесь было холодно.

Юри, Пхичит и Хуанхонг сидели рядом с озером, согреваясь с помощью пальто и заклинаний, наслаждаясь видом листьев, что сейчас были ярко-огненными. На той стороне озера, в Запретном лесу, лишь сосны сохранили зелёный цвет среди этого буйства красок. Остальные студенты сидели на каменистом берегу озера, некоторые с пледами, некоторые с термосами с кофе или чаем.

-Ты бросил своё имя в кубок, Юри? — с любопытством спросил Хуанхонг.

-Хм… — Юри перевёл взгляд на руки. Он надел зелёные перчатки, которые его мать послала ему на день рождения в прошлом году. Они отлично сочетались с его шарфом.

-Ты можешь не говорить нам, если не хочешь, — заверил Пхичит, похлопывая его по руке.

-Да, конечно! — подтвердил Хуанхонг.

-Нет, всё хорошо, — Юри поднял на них глаза. — Я это сделал.

-Ха, я так и знал! — улыбнулся Пхичит. — Если тебя выберут, я возглавлю группу поддержки.

Юри засмеялся. — Я думаю, вероятность того, что тебя выберут, больше.

Он пожал плечами. — Тогда, ты сможешь возглавить мою группу поддержки.

-А у меня даже нет шанса, — пожаловался Хуанхонг. — У меня её точно не будет.

-Иди в квиддич на следующий год, — предложил Юри. — Тогда получишь поддержку.

-Я плохо летаю, — вздохнул он. — Как бы, совершенно ужасно.

-Не принижай себя, Хуанхонг! — сказал кто-то, подошедший к ним сзади.

Они повернулись и увидели Лео, перелезающего через камни, с термосом и несколькими кружками в руках.

-Лео! — воскликнул Чи. — Я думал, ты учишь!

-Сейчас выходные и я подумал, что будет неплохо сделать перерыв, — сказал Лео с улыбкой. — И если вы ещё раз упомяните учёбу, я не поделюсь своим хорошим, тёплым кофе с вами.

-Вы, американцы, со своим кофе… — упрекнул Хуанхонг, но всё равно взял кружку, которую Лео ему предложил, с улыбкой и лёгким румянцем.

-О, пожалуйста, дай мне тоже! — сказал Пхичит, уставившись на термос.

-Я думаю, Юри заслуживает этого больше, — сказал Лео, передавая Юри кружку.

-О, спасибо, — Юри удивлённо моргнул, получая её от Лео. Это было приятно.

-Пожалуйста, Лео. Я горячий парень, привыкший к тропическому климату, — жалобно сказал Пхичит. — Я не создан для такой мерзкой погоды. По крайней мере, не создан для такой погоды без горячих напитков.

-Теперь я всегда буду звать тебя тропическим парнем, доволен? — сказал Лео, наливая полную кружку.

-Дай мне кофе, и ты сможешь называть меня, как хочешь, — Пхичит протянул руки, и Лео отдал ему напиток, закатывая глаза.

-Ты выглядишь грустным, — сказал Лео, наливая ещё и себе, и сел рядом с Хуанхонгом.

-Меня это не волнует, я получил кофе.

Лео рассмеялся, — Так скажите мне, почему вы разговаривали о полётах? Ты хотел испытать Хуанхонга, Юри?

-Я сказал тебе, у меня ужасно получается, — смущённо сказал Хуанхонг.

-Ну, нет, — сказал Юри. Он всегда думал, что что-то плохое случится, когда он будет твёрдо стоять на ногах. Нет смысла искушать судьбу, придумывая новые смешные способы для смерти.

-Это было скорее не о полётах, а о группах поддержки, если честно, — сказал Пхичит. — Мы готовились к моменту, когда я стану чемпионом.

-Я думаю, ты имел ввиду, когда стану чемпионом я, — сказал Лео.

-Я ставлю на Юри, — дразняще сказал Хуанхонг.

Лео поднял бровь, — Ты тоже решил попробовать?

Юри лишь кивнул и отпил кофе, чтобы чем-то себя занять.

-Что ж, удачи нам троим, — сказал Лео. — Не слишком обижайтесь, если я выиграю, хорошо?

Юри засмеялся, Хуанхонг закатил глаза, а Пхичит его пихнул.

Они задержались на берегу, смотря на гигантского кальмара, разговаривая о турнире и уроках, пока солнце не начало садиться, окрашивая водную гладь золотым. Оставшиеся студенты начали собираться и заходить внутрь. Юри, Пхичит, Лео и Хуанхонг тоже.

Почти наступило время праздника, и скоро начнётся выбор участников.

Они зашли в Большой Зал, сев каждый за свой стол. Зал был уже переполнен, громкие голоса доносились отовсюду. Юри сел на своё обычное место рядом с краем Слизеринского стола, сжимая и разжимая руки, и пытаясь ни о чём не думать.

-Счастливого Хэллоуина! — сказал Крис, вручая Юри поднос со сладостями.

-Тебе тоже, Крис, — Юри принял поднос и зачерпнул оттуда, прежде чем поставить обратно. — Ты кинул имя в кубок, верно?

-Получить шанс на вечную славу и известность? — подмигнул Крис. — Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, Юри, дорогой. Конечно кинул.

Юри улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, взяв себе пирожное в форме котелка. Хэллоуин, в конце концов. Если сегодня он не может наесться сладкого, то в чём смысл? И, с другой стороны, это позволяет ему делать что-то другое, кроме как тихо паниковать.

Праздник прошёл быстрее, чем обычно. Все взгляды обратились к кубку. Юри съел множество сладостей и, наконец, почувствовал беспокойство. Он также смотрел на Кубок, как и остальные. Его имя там, его имя…

В зале наступила тишина, когда двое преподавателей наконец встали со своих мест, отлевитировали чашу и постамент в центр зала, поставив его прямо перед учительским столом.

-Что ж! — Директриса Минако хлопнула в ладоши. — Я не думаю, что сейчас время для долгих речей. Я уверена, вы все помните правила, — все ученики громко согласились с ней. Минако улыбнулась. — Как я и думала. Если ваши имена назовут, подходите и становитесь сюда. Вы готовы?

От учеников прозвучали одобрительные возгласы. Юри сжал руки в кулаки и старался не слушать своё быстрое сердцебиение и частое дыхание. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Кубок не выберет его, нет.

Минако встала и обошла стол, все внимательно за ней следили. Она остановилась перед чашей и вытащила палочку. Она постучала по чаше, и синее пламя неожиданно вспыхнуло ярко-алым. Кусочек пергамента вылетел из него в брызгах искр и Минако, протянув руку, поймала его.

-Первым идёт чемпион Дурмштранга, — сказала она, разворачивая пергамент. — Виктор Никифоров!

Ученики Дурмштранга зааплодировали. Юри видел, как они окружили Виктора, похлопывая по спине и взъерошивая его волосы. Виктор ухмылялся, его голубые глаза триумфально блестели.

-Это хорошо, — сказал Крис с улыбкой, и Юри вспомнил, что они знают друг друга.

-Думаешь, он победит? — спросил Юри, глядя, как Виктор поднимается и подходит к кубку. Весь Дурмштранг, кроме маленького, светловолосого Юрия, аплодировал ему.

-Виктор талантливый волшебник, — задумчиво сказал Крис. — Он заставит всех попотеть. Неважно, кто они.

-Ммм, — Юри смотрел, как Виктор пожимает руки, сначала своему директору, затем Минако. Он всё ещё ухмылялся, торжествуя.

Юри думал, напуган ли он, или нет. В конце концов, на этом Турнире умирают люди.

-Поздравляю, Мистер Никифоров, — сказала Минако. Виктор ей подмигнул, и по залу прокатился смех. Директор его школы стукнул его по затылку, и он надул губы. Юри скрыл улыбку рукой, а Крис хихикнул.

-Теперь, чемпион из Бобатона… — Директриса Минако посмотрела на кубок, когда пламя снова вспыхнуло красным. Кусочек бумаги вылетел из него, и Минако поймала его, прежде чем он упал на землю. Она прочистила горло и прочитала: — Сара Криспино!

Юри хлопал даже сильнее, чем ученики Бобатона. Сара будет отличным чемпионом, даже если Юри был слегка разочарован тем, что у неё не будет времени учить его трансфигурации. Но, когда она попыталась встать, что-то случилось.

Парень схватил её за руку, не отпуская её. Юри узнал Микеле, её брата. У него покраснел лицо, он крепко сжимал её руку. Часть учеников Бобатона отступила, видимо, не зная, что делать.

-Нет, она не может быть чемпионом! — воскликнул он, достаточно громко, чтобы все могли услышать. — Я должен сделать это сам, я должен защитить её…

-Отпусти меня, Микки, — огрызнулась Сара. — Я чемпион. Я!

-Нет, Сара, я тебя не пущу!

Она вырвала руку из его хватки, — Это тебя не касается, — она отошла от него, подойдя к кубку. Красноволосая девушка из Дурмштранга первой начала хлопать, разрушая тишину. Стали аплодировать и остальные, одобрительно восклицая. Юри крикнул её имя, покраснев, когда Крис поднял бровь.

-Ты её знаешь? — спросил Крис.

-Она сидела со мной на уроке Чар, — сказал он. — Она милая.

-Хмм, — прищурился Крис, смотря на то, как она пожимает руку сначала своей Директрисе, потом Минако. — Скоро мы узнаем, из какого теста она сделана, — он посмотрел на Юри и ухмыльнулся: — Время назвать моё имя.

О, точно. Хогвартс следующий.

Время, по мнению Юри, текло очень странно: словно слишком быстро и слишком медленно одновременно. Кубок не выберет его, не выберет. Но, что странно, эта мысль не успокаивала. Он опустил взгляд на деревянную полированную поверхность стола. Он думал о том, как сестра сказала, что он был бы великолепен, о том, как победил в дуэли с Пхичитом, о том, как Сара Криспино назвала его колдовство прекрасным, думал о том, как встретил взгляд голубых глаз Виктора Никифорова в переполненном зале.

Он поднял взгляд как раз тогда, когда пламя вспыхнуло и выкинуло последний кусочек бумаги, прежде чем погасло. Без него Кубок Огня был обычной деревянной чашей.

Директриса Минако поймала бумажку. Юри не смел дышать.

Чемпион Хогвартса… — сказала она и её голос разнесся по залу. — Юри Кацуки!

Юри почувствовал, как медленно, но неизбежно, все в зале поворачиваются к нему.

-Ох.


End file.
